The apocalypse just got a little brighter
by slutforrainbows
Summary: EllisXOC, first chapter is a tease but rated M for a reason


"AAAAAAAAHH" called a girl in tight grey jeans ripped at the thighs and knees and a dark blue midriff shirt displaying a tight tummy sprinting away from a group of infected; she stopped a few yards away from them, pulled out a shot gun and then proceeded to spray the undead fuckers until the clip was empty. She brushed the thin layer of sweat off of her forehead and placed the shot gun onto her back next to the backpack that was formerly used to carry her books and now was an apocalypse survival kit. She sat down on a park bench that didn't have much of any blood or guts on it. "Well time to find a safe room and take a nice nap!" she said merrily, she stood up and ran a hand through her think brown and red hair, shit she thought how much hair dye was left in the apocalypse? "Well shit looks like Imma have to be a redhead again when this dye washes out." She said only to herself, she was doing that more and more looks like she was going to go crazy without human contact that didn't consist of someone trying to suck the marrow from her bones. She kicked the dirt sending it all up in the air, she was bored until she heard yelling and gun shots, and she crouched down and snuck closer to the action. A group of 4 people were standing in the middle of a horde with the remains of a boomer not too far away; she stood up, aint a single survivor is going to die on my watch she thought. She whipped out her shot gun and filled some zombies with lead, "HEY YA'LL UGLY FUCKERS" the zombies that weren't going crazy over the boomer's bile looked over and she pounded out head shot after head shot until the survivors could kill off the closest zombies. She then jogged over to the group and grinned," Well Howdy aint you a sight for sore eyes, you see I have been wanderin around for a little over a week now but I can talk about that later." She stopped and grinned again"My names Ashley, what's yours?" she waited patiently while the group exchanged a look except for a guy who looked about her age stared at her with awe.

Oh geeze, well this aint good he thought, the boomer hat threw up all over him and the horde was tearin at him from all over but at least Nick, Ro, and Coach were covering him. His vision was coming back so he whipped out a pistol and began to fire wildly, then he heard heavy footsteps and a very feminine voice yell "HEY YA'LL UGLY FUCKERS" and then zombies heads were exploding all around, it must be and angel he thought only an angel could look that stunning while raining death upon the undead. All the zombies were dead and the girl was runnin his way, how lucky was he? He grinned.

"My names Rochelle, this is Nick, Coach, and -"but then the youngest one in the group grabbed her hand and shook it violently "Howdy my names Ellis, but you can call me El I like Ellis better because El sounds like a girl's name" he went on, she liked him, friendly that's always good. "Well Ellis it's plenty nice to meet you, all of you" she said looking everyone over and smiling."Where y'all headed because there's a safe room just up yonder and I was lookin to buck down for the night seeing how it's dark and what not." She finished pointing over to a black house with a red door on a hill only 40 yards away. "Yeah we were actually" Nick said in an annoyed voice "Well, let's go" Ashley said oblivious to Nick's agitation. Rochelle was so happy to have another woman on the team she practically glided up the hill and Coach was just happy to rest his aching back, damn getting older he thought whilst rubbing his lower back, "Ellis" he said" you have to take first watch".

Ashley opened the door to the safe house and let all the survivors in before locking and barring the door behind her. She looked surveyed the house and noticed that it was actually in good condition the furniture was in okay condition and the stairs didn't look like they would give out with her weight. She plopped down on the couch and stretched, eyeing the other survivors as the checked the fridge and radio and whatever else, "Well I'm likin this place!" Ashley said with a smile. Nick looked at her with distain, great the thought another southerner who doesn't have the capacity to shut the hell up. He rolled his eyes and walked up stairs to see what state the bathroom was in and to see what coach and Ro had gotten up to. Ashley got up looked at her watch it was not to late but late enough so that if they went outside they would need to use up the batteries in their flashlights. Ashley turned to Ellis who had been staring at her butt since she got up; hmmm what to do about this she thought mischievously even before the apocalypse she was a bit of a tease. She walked closer to him breaking him out of his trance and causing him to look up at her face and blush; she was lookin down at him with a gentle smile that didn't match the swish of her hips. She stopped an inch in front of him threw her legs onto his lap, "Well El looks like it's just you and me, what do you wanna do?" she said innocently, she was having to much fun messin with this kid, now that I think about it how old was he 19 at best too bad I have a thing for older guys, she thought.

Ashley was on his lap, ohhh what would Keith say, wait he knew what Keith would say and all of it was inappropriate, I mean I just met this girl less that 30 minutes ago but dang was she fine, and on his lap. Wait I think she said something"What did you say sumthin?" he said trying to look her in the eyes, but with her breasts in his face it was a little hard, that's not the only thing he thought ha Keith would like that if he ever saw him after that Keith would love to hear that.

Ashley chuckled this farm boy was way too funny, that one summer I spent with Tami and she taught me how to lap dance was totally worth her brother freaking out about hangin with the stripper she knew since sixth grade, what a crazy girl she thought man I miss her if I ever see her again I will have to tell her about this she would love to hear this. She moved her legs to straddle Ellis and got really close to his ear, "I said what. Do. You. Wanna. Do. Ellis" she said as she brushed her lips on his ear after every word and then looked him in the eyes, wow he got pretty eyes what a cutie! She thought he was completely pink he was opening and closing his mouth like a gold fish out of water she ground down on his lap to get his attention, "come on farm boy say something or I might havta spank you" she winked and his mouth fell open speechless "oh well "she got up giggling "see you later farm boy" she said as she slowly walked up stairs, looking over her shoulder at Ellis she winked, oh yeah this will be fun she thought. She looked into all the rooms, until she found the bathroom, which was in great condition, nice tile floors and a shower that wasn't covered in mildew, jackpot she thought. She put down her backpack and pulled out a pair of black booty shorts, a razor, and some shaving crème she jacked from a store about three days ago. She then proceeded to shave and when she was done went down the hall to see what everyone was doing, she tried to sneak down the hallway on her knees but she heard heavy footsteps pounding up the stairs and turned around to see Ellis, who got a full view of her ass and legs because of her shorts and being on her knees, wow great timing.

Oh my lord, he thought she was all over me and all he could do was gawk, she musta thought he was some sissy, oh well he had bigger problems to think about, literally Ashley left him with a nagging chubby and he couldn't focus on watch like that, might as well wake up nick and tell him that it's his turn he ran up the stairs only to see Ashley on her knees in shorts that could pass as underwear looking at him over her shoulder, just like when she went up the stairs before, he slowly walked over to her to help her up.

Ellis bent down to help her up she grabbed his hand and smiled, so he really is nice, she thought as she pulled away looking shyly at the open door she had been trying to crawl to, "so farm boy whatcha doin besides trying to catch a peek at girls on their knees" she said playfully. Ellis stuttered "O-oh I was just com-min up to wake up Nick, see its his turn to watch and I sorta wanted to take a nap." how dull Ashley thought might as well spice it up, "oh me too El how about if I go with you?" she asked innocently as she batter her eyelashes at him. She knew he was butter "yeah I guess you could if you wanted to.." he said slowly and grinned when she nodded wildly. Lord she is so cute he thought, but earlier she was so sexy and he liked that she could be so diverse, he snapped out of his thoughts when Ashley grabbed his hand he also noticed that she was as tall as him. Ashley walked with him down to the last room on the hallway where they could hear Nick and Rochelle talking, they opened the door to see Ro glaring at Nick from halfway across the room but she smiled as soon as she saw Ashley, damn was she glad there was another girl here it was just soothing. "hey Nick can you watch now I gotta get some sleep?" he asked " yeah I guess, Ro we'll finish this later" he said pointedly as he brushed past Ellis and Ashley. Ashley waved at Ro and told her goodnight and pulled Ellis down the hall to an empty room with two small beds not even a foot apart from each other. "Well look at this, nah this won't do" she said as she walked to the beds and pushed them together, " now isn't that better" she said winking at Ellis, he blushed damn he thought this girl could tie a knot in his throat the size of his fist and those damn shorts he could almost see the bottom of her ass and he knew staring was not the right thing to do but damn she was in good shape nice and curvy a thick ass, shit would he like to feel that between his fingers. Ashley turned to see Ellis looking at her butt well she thought might as well put on a show, she bent over and wiggled her hips to lift the covers off the bed to check for bedbugs or other pestilence, the bed was clean or it looked clean so she laid down and pat the spot next to her "Comin Ellis?" she asked. Ellis jumped back to reality and shook his head "I got to change, I will be right back" Ashley laughed and raised her hands "oh no Ellis you don't have to be modest it's not like I haven't seen my fair share of leg" she raised the covers to show off her tan thighs. Ellis nodded and slowly began undoing the not on his waist holding his overalls up but his hands were shaking a little too much from being alone and undressing with such a pretty girl, damn he thought how long has it been since I got laid he thought months it was even slow before the infection because he was a bit particular and he didn't lay down with just any sleazy drunk girl like Keith or Dave he wanted a real woman, like Ashley.

Ashley noticed Ellis's shaky hands and got up to help him with his overalls, she placed her hands over his and his went still and he looked her in the eyes hers were completely helpful "Here farm boy let me help" she said innocently and undid the not in a few pulls and they fell to Ellis's ankles, "now to get rid of this filthy thing" she said placing her hands on the hem of his t-shirt and pulled it up over his head taking his hat with it, now Ellis stood only in a stained white beater and plaid boxers. "Now get to bed stud." She said and turned to the bed, Ellis couldn't stand it he stretched out his hand and placed it on her wrist Ashley looked back and Ellis pulled her face towards his and their lips met they were both still for a moment until Ashley began to move her lips against his with passion and ferocity and pined her arms behind his head, Ellis put his hands on her hips and fingered the fabric of the shorts that were torturing him earlier, he bit her lower lip he had to assert himself or else she would strut away again. Ashley grinded her hips against his when he bit her lip, she liked it rough and Ellis was bringin it. Ellis moved his hands down to her thick rear and squeezed hard Ashley moaned loud, Ellis grinned into the kiss and made his way down to her neck and began to suck just under her earlobe and blew on it to send shivers up her spine just like Keith told him about. Ashley arched her back Ellis knew how to work, but she was actually tired so she pushed him off and said breathlessly "Ellis I think its getting a little late don't you? Maybe we can pick this up in the morning?" Ellis's face went from lust to disappointment, maybe he did something wrong but she was blushing and she moaned so she must have liked it. He sighed and nodded turning to the bed and plopped down, falling asleep momentarily.


End file.
